


From Dark to Light

by thepineapplehedgehog



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Sides (Sanders Sides), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23075779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepineapplehedgehog/pseuds/thepineapplehedgehog
Summary: My take on Virgil becoming a Light Side. Enjoy!
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	From Dark to Light

**Author's Note:**

> If you're here for the first time, you can disregard the rest of this note and go on with the story :)
> 
> If you're one of the few people that was here when I had decided to continue it, then I'm sorry. I was not happy with where it was going and I decided to go back to what it was when I _was_ happy with it. If you have more ideas for this story, you're welcome to take it and continue it on your own.

Living as a Dark Side wasn't always this bad. For a while, it was just Deceit. Yeah, he was lonely, but it was fine. Patton talked to him sometimes, so it wasn't that bad. Then Remus came. He came a while after Roman did. At first, he was a little crazy, but he became more and more lucid the longer he spent away from the Light Sides. In fact, he was only insane when he was around them. Patton still visited from time to time, but Remus made him uncomfortable, so his visits became less and less often and he spent most of his time with Roman. Even then, Deceit had Remus, so life was pretty good. 

Then Logan came along. Logan himself wasn't that bad, just a little annoying sometimes. No, it was his Dark Side that was awful. Andy, or Anger, was violent and unpredictable. Deceit and Remus could barely keep him from escaping upstairs to where the Light Sides lived. That was one of their prime duties: to keep Andy from harming the Light Sides. As lonely as Remus and Deceit were, and as much as the Light Sides failed to even speak to them, they had to protect the Light Sides. If they got hurt, then so would Thomas, and in the end, they all cared for Thomas more than anything. 

Even with that addition to the Dark Sides, life went pretty smoothly once they got used to Andy. Sure, they got hurt here and there, but as long as Thomas was okay, they would be, too. The Dark Sides weren't a part of the major decisions, but they were still a part of Thomas, so they were used from time to time. No, it was when Virgil came along that things got really bad. 

Anxiety was the youngest of the Sides. He didn't come along until Thomas's early teenage years, and as soon as he did, he was cast to the Dark Sides. Andy did not like that at all. Andy had always been bad towards Remus and Deceit, but he was even worse towards Virgil. It most likely stemmed from the fact that Thomas did not like his anxiety when it first came about, so he shoved it to the back of his mind and refused to believe it was there. Regardless of why Andy hated him, it was not good. Virgil didn't understand why Andy hated him so much and kept trying to ask him, which just made everything worse. Deceit and Remus were struggling to protect Virgil and at the same time keep Andy away from the upstairs. Life wasn't as good as it used to be. 

A day came when Remus and Deceit were forced to make a decision about it. 

It had been one of Andy's worse days. He had lashed out at everyone, so bad that he nearly killed Virgil. Virgil had just tried to ask him something when Andy suddenly started attacking him. It took both Deceit and Remus to separate the two, and by then Virgil had sustained serious injuries. To make matters worse, while they were tending to Virgil, Andy almost made it upstairs before Remus noticed. 

"Virgil can't stay here anymore," Deceit told Remus after Virgil had gone to bed and Andy had been locked in his room. "It's too dangerous for him and constantly be protecting him _and_ keeping Andy down here." 

"Where will he go? To the Light Sides?" 

"There isn't anywhere else he can go," Deceit replied sadly. 

"But they'll hate him," Remus protested, "and they hate us, so they'll turn him against us as well. We can't send him up there!" 

"Remus, he can't stay down here," Deceit said. "One of these days, we won't be so lucky in saving him. If he's with the Light Sides, at least we'll know he's safe. It'll be hard for him, but Patton will be there for him." 

"But what about the other two? My brother and Logan? They will not be so accepting." 

"At first," Deceit agreed. "But we can only hope that Patton will bring them around. There's nothing else we can do at this point." 

Remus was silent. "They'll turn Virgil against us. He'll never like us again." 

"That's something we'll just have to deal with," Deceit said sadly. "We care for him, and we have to do what's best for him. And right now, that's sending him away." 

Remus broke the unhappy silence that followed. "I guess it would be best to move him tonight, while Andy's in his room." 

Deceit nodded. "I--I'll go talk to Virgil." 

The walk to Virgil's room felt like a million miles. He knocked softly on the door when he finally arrived. 

"Wh--Who is it?" Virgil asked timidly from inside. 

"It's just Dee," Deceit said. "I want to talk to you. Can I come in?" 

The door opened to reveal Virgil. While all the Sides were part of Thomas, their ages went by when they were first developed. Patton and Deceit, who came to be when Thomas was very young (when he learned what was right and what was wrong), were the oldest, and Virgil was the youngest, only about twelve at the time. He looked even smaller to Deceit at this moment. 

"Hey bud," Deceit said. He sat down next to Virgil on the bed and examined Virgil's busted lip and black eye from earlier. "How are you doing?" 

Virgil shrugged. "I dunno. It doesn't hurt as much anymore. I just don't get why he doesn't like me. Did I do something? I bet I did something. What if he never comes around and it'll constantly be like this forever and I'm not going to fix anything and he's going to hate me forever and--" 

"Virgil, breathe," Deceit said calmly. "Deep breaths. You're going to be okay. That's actually what I came in here to talk to you about." 

Virgil took a shaky breath. "What do you mean? Am I in trouble? What did I do? Did I--" 

"Virgil!" Deceit waited a moment. "Here's the thing: Andy doesn't really have a reason to hate you. He just does. And it's not your fault; not at all." He shifted so that he was looking at Virgil. "Remus and I were talking. It--It's not safe for you here anymore. You can't just be attacked by Andy every single day." 

"What do I do?" 

Deceit took a deep breath. "You're going to move upstairs with the Light Sides." 

Virgil made a face. "What? I don't want to do that. They don't like us." 

"Virgil, there's not much else we can do," Deceit said gently. "Patton's not that bad, and the others will learn to like you." 

"But what about you and Remus?" 

Deceit decided to be honest. "We'll always be here. Eventually, you probably won't like us anymore. But we'll always love you, no matter what you think of us." 

"I will never, _ever_ not like you guys!" Virgil said firmly. "And I'll make them like you, too. I promise!" 

Deceit smiled fondly, but there was a sadness behind it. He was going to miss this kid. "Why don't you go get packed up, and then you can go tell Remus goodbye? I'll take you upstairs." 

"What if I don't want to go?" Virgil said, a tear falling down his cheek. Deceit was surprised by the sudden tears. "I don't want to leave you guys!" 

Deceit blinked back some of his own tears. "Virge, this is what we decided, okay? If it makes you feel any better, we'll visit when you get older. For now, it's probably best that you get used to them." 

"Fine, whatever," Virgil said unhappily. "But I will never turn against you guys." 

Deceit smiled sadly at Virgil's enthusiasm. 

***

Virgil raced over to hug Remus while Deceit waited by the stairs. Remus and Virgil shared some quiet words and Virgil started to cry again. After the two pulled apart, Virgil followed Deceit up the stairs to where the Light Sides lived. 

"Patton?" Deceit called out, closing the basement door behind them. 

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Patton said cheerfully, walking into the hall from his bedroom. He stopped in his tracks when he saw who it was. "Deceit? What are you doing here?" 

"Good to see you too." Deceit gestured to the Side next to him. "This is Vi--Anxiety. This is Anxiety." It wasn't his place to tell anybody Virgil's name. "He's going to be moving up here with you guys." 

"Is it that bad?" Patton asked seriously. Deceit nodded. "Well, I guess he can move up here. I'm not sure Logan and Roman will be totally on board, but I'm sure they'll come around eventually." He shifted uneasily. "Will anyone else be--?" 

Deceit held up a gloved hand. "No, the rest of the Dark Sides will remain downstairs and you and your precious Light Sides will be safe. It's just gotten... unsafe for Anxiety, and he needed a place to go." 

"Alrighty then," Patton replied. "I'll show you to your room, Anxiety." 

Deceit turned to say goodbye to Virgil, who buried his face in Deceit's shirt. "I'm going to miss you, Dee," he whispered. 

Deceit wrapped his arms around him. "I'll miss you too. But this will be better in the long run." He pulled out of the hug and wiped a tear off Virgil's cheek. "Why don't you go with Patton now?" 

Virgil nodded. He gave Deceit one last hug and followed Patton down the hall to his new bedroom, and Deceit watched them go with wet eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Comments?


End file.
